The Things You Said
by TurboNerdQueen
Summary: A collection of short Makorra drabbles. Ranging from feels to angst.


**things you said at 1 am**

Of course the store would be out of mangos. Mako was more surprised they were open at this hour of the night, but weighed his options as he stood out in the empty street. Does he go back to the apartment without the fruit and face his pregnant wife's wrath? Does he make the long trek across the city to find another store that had mangos in stock? The firebender ran a hand down his face and groaned, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed.

"Why does she even want a stupid mango? She hates those things." He mumbled to no one in particular, turning away from the apartment's direction and walking towards the next available shop.

 **things you said through your teeth**

"Why are you acting like a jerk?"

"Well why are you acting like a spoiled child?"

The couple glared each other down, Mako's face turning a vibrant shade of red whereas Korra's hands were tightly clenched at her sides. There was nothing said for the longest time, the pair not daring to break eye contact during the silent standoff before Korra huffed indignantly.

"I'm going to the island for a while." She spat out, turning on her heel and marching towards the door. She didn't give him a chance to respond, slamming the door shut.

 **things you said too quietly**

She stood in the doorway of their shared bedroom, the sky outside turning a pale orange with the rising sun. The sleeping form that was draped haphazardly across the bed continued to snore softly, one leg sticking out from the blanket and dangling off the edge. Korra shook her head, having followed the trail of discarded clothes to find her husband practically comatose. She moved closer and stifled a snort at the drool darkening his pillow.

"That's attractive." She muttered, shaking her head at the sight.

 **things you said over the phone**

"I love you."

It was spoken with ease, almost like falling back into their old habits. Call to talk about their day, what had been going on in the city, talk about their friends. But that was before they decided it would be better to stay friends since the constant traveling both did was taking a toll on their relationship. It had been hard at first, but over time the dull ache of her absence had been lessening.

And then he had to go and fuck it up.

He wanted to slap himself for making a foolish mistake or crawl under a rock, the silence on the other end of the line dragging on before she spoke, her voice uncharacteristically soft and tender.

"Yeah… I love you too."

 **things you didn't say at all**

She stood at his doorstep, hand poised just inches from the door but unable to move closer. This was a horrible idea; it had been the moment she thought of it late last night. What was she going to say? Hey, sorry but I'm quitting the team because I need to focus on my airbending training. Maybe you can find another waterbender before the match tomorrow!

Korra let her hand drop to her side before she made another loop around the hallway. He would never buy that… then the truth. Sorry to do this but I'm going to have to back out of the match. Why? Well because you're too damn distracting and I think I might like you.

…maybe he would believe the lie.

 **things you said under the stars and in the grass**

"And that is Rei Khan the Great. They took on an entire army by themselves in the Twin Dragons pass and lived… and that's Denai the Shirshu. Apparently it was a pet of a former emperor that tracked down his true love by smell. Bolin always thought that was a funny story."

Korra had long stopped staring at the night sky above them, having turned her attention to the firebender next to her. It was rare to see him act so carefree and open. He went on about the constellations, rattling on about the stories and myths behind them, smiling as the stars reflected in his ochre eyes.

 **things you said while we were driving**

"You're kidding me right? It's thirty-five you dipstick! Quit trying to hog the road!"

Maybe teaching Korra to drive was a bad idea after all. Mako hadn't been this tense since starting out at the academy, his head pounding away with each aggressive shout that came from the bender behind the wheel.

"Can you believe this idiot? I can't even- oh, nice use of a turn signal! What a jackass."

"Let's just take the next exit and call it a day." Mako suggested through gritted teeth.

 **things you said when you were crying**

It had been years since the Red Lotus attacked, and yet it still haunted her to this day. Mako would wake at random hours of the night to feel her shaking next to him, the sounds of soft sniffling cutting through his sleep heavy thoughts. He would always wrap his arms around her during those nights, holding her close and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I'm tired of this. I'm so fucking tired…" She would say every time, clinging on to the firebender as her nightmares plagued her.

 **things you said when i was crying**

"Bolin made it out alive. He's alive, Mako."

He was alive. His idiotic, bright eyed brother was somehow alive. When he heard the news of the massive car accident in the lower city, Mako knew his day was going to be busy. When he heard his brother was involved, Mako nearly had a stroke. He rushed to the hospital to run into Korra, taking him aside and telling him that Bolin somehow managed to live with just bumps and bruises. All thoughts of losing his brother, of failing to protect the last of his family, of being alone left him in a shaky breath. He did something he had never done in front of Bolin before.

Mako slumped in the nearest chair and cried.

 **things you said that made me feel like shit**

Mako scowled at the paperwork on his desk, the pile never shrinking despite his best efforts. Well good, he could focus on that instead of how he fucked up their lunch date. All he had to do was ask one simple question and yet somehow that blew up in his face the moment he let his mouth get the best of him. His angry words still lingered in his thoughts as someone walked by his desk and dropped another file on the stack.

"Maybe if you would pay attention I wouldn't have to bust your ass out of jail every other week!"

He had a lot of making up to do for that.

 **things you said when you were drunk**

"If I had my way, I would tell that jerk to shove it up his ass." Mako shook his head and shifted Korra's weight around to walk straighter.

"If you had your way, I would be working over time to keep your ass out of jail."

Korra was silent for a while before she snorted in laughter.

"If I had my way, you would be the one behind bars… in nothing but your handcuffs."

"Korra, please."

 **things you said when you thought i was asleep**

"I wish I knew how to make it better."

Korra stared at the wall with such intensity she was surprised it hadn't caught fire yet. The nightmares were leaving her exhausted and too terrified to sleep more than a couple of hours at a time. She felt the bed dip under his weight, felt the soft touch of his hand brushing her hair away from her face, felt the sincerity of his words.

She just didn't know how to feel about the sound of defeat and confusion in his voice.

 **things you said at the kitchen table**

"I want to have a baby."

It was said so bluntly and matter of fact that at first Mako assumed he imagined it. He looked up from the paper, the dumpling halfway to his mouth as he stared at her in stunned silence. Korra stared back at him, her face darkening as she squirmed in front of him.

"…come again?"

"I want a baby."

The dumpling dropped in his lap as he processed what she just said again. Baby. Baby. Baby? He opened and closed his mouth several times. Baby?

"Baby?"

"Baby. Little human. Usually takes nine months to reach-"

"Baby… us?"

"Do I need to explain the process or do you get the general idea?" She asked with a pointed look.

"…baby?"

 **things you said after you kissed me**

It was just as sweet as it had been the first time it happened, just as unexpected and surprising as that night at the arena and each time afterwards. She held fast until both were breathless, her eyes bright with the tears she tried so hard to hold back. He fought the urge to wipe them away, her trembling smile tearing open the fresh wounds in his heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said after regaining her composure, wiping at her eyes and turned to walk away from him. From what they had. From what could have been.

He couldn't bring himself to watch the wedding ceremony after that.

 **things you said with too many miles between us**

"I think the bed misses you."

Her lighthearted joke made him smile, albeit a tired smile. Mako reclined in the chair of his quarters, holding the phone close and humming softly.

"Oh does it now? You sure it isn't happy that it gets you all to itself?" He asked. There came a laugh from the other line.

"What if it is? Jealous, Mr. Hat Trick?"

"Of an old mattress? Hardly. Of a mattress that gets you to itself for this long? Jealousy doesn't begin to cover it."

 **things you said with no space between us**

"We can't do this. It's a mistake."

That would be more believable if she wasn't trying to tear his shirt in two, her lips skimming across his exposed collarbone. Mako's hands found her waist and held her close, fingers digging into her sides.

"Definitely. Not allowed." He grunted, switching their positions so she was pinned to the wall, his lips finding hers yet again.

 **things you said that i wish you hadnt**  
"I'm going home."

It had been a few long harrowing weeks after the Red Lotus attack, and each day seemed to take a toll on Korra's body. Mako forced a smile and nodded, ignoring the way the statement felt like a suckerpunch.

"I… we'll miss you."

 **things you said when you were scared**

"If you ever try to jump out of a moving vehicle again I'll kill you myself!"

She hadn't been there for more than five minutes and was already yelling at him more than Lin had, something he thought of as an accomplishment. Mako watched her pace around the healer's office, her voice rising and her hands going all over the place. The waterbender working on mending his arm offered him a sympathetic look.

 **things you said when we were the happiest we ever were**

We're pregnant.

All it took were those two simple words before he was smiling like an idiot for the better part of the week. Not even working with the rookie could put him down. Mako came home every night to lift Korra off her feet and kiss every inch of her smiling face, her laughter contagious.

He was going to be a father, and he was the most frightened and happiest man alive.

 **things you said that i wasn't meant to hear**

"What if something happens?"

Mako hesitated outside of the office, Korra's usual bravado missing from her voice. Instead she sounded terrified and on the verge of tears. Pregnancy had not been kind on her emotions, but something told Mako this was different. Pema hushed the waterbender.

"Nothing is going to happen. You're going to have a gorgeous little child in your arms soon."

"But what if I don't make it? What if the baby doesn't? What's Mako going to do?"

"He's going to be there with you every step of the way. For both of you. He's strong, Korra." Pema reassured her.

Mako suddenly felt anything but strong.

 **things you said when we were on top of the world**

"Nothing can top this."

It had taken months of backbreaking labor and countless arguments that made them want to call it off, but it was finally done. Their home stood proudly in front of them, put together with love and frustration and absolutely no bending.

He wouldn't tell her about the small bit of firebending he had to use to weld some pipes together, and she wouldn't admit to metalbending some of the frame of the house.

"Yeah… but maybe a pool for the kids or something?"

 **things you said after it was over**

"Let's take a vacation."

Mako looked over to the waterbender incredulously, both covered in their fair share of cuts and bruises. She looked back at him and raised a brow.

"What do you say, hot stuff? I think we deserve it after all of what we just went through."

All he could do was laugh.


End file.
